Last Letter of the Strongest Love
by KeyOfDestiny-XIII
Summary: [AkuRoku] Axel is soundly asleep in his bed. He doesn't know that it may be the last night he would sleep without worrying, without distress, because when he wakes up the next morning with a little letter on his pillow, everything changes. Roxas has left.


**AkuRoku one-shot on what happened the night Roxas left the organization. My idea at least.** - **Or maybe it's more of a tribute... I don't know. Either way, hope you like it!**

* * *

The room was dark, and only a few shafts of moonlight came in through the tall windows. Axel was sleeping soundly in his black sheets; a pleasant and relaxed expression lay across his face.

His door opened slowly, light spilling out across the floor like a luminous liquid. A small figure then entered the room.

Slowly, slowly, it made it's way across the floor, trying very hard not to step on the spots that creaked. It was obvious that whoever it was, had been here many times before, and knew their way around very well.

They went over to the redhead, who was deep in a sweet slumber, and leaned into his face. The person kissed him soft enough so that he didn't wake up. Their face was covered completely by a black hood, but even though you couldn't see their eyes, you could feel the sorrow radiating from them. They took Axel's hand, and kissed him once more before lying their head down on the bed, next to number VIII's arm.

A few minutes passed before the figure moved again. It stood up, and dug something out of its pocket.

A little piece of paper, surrounded by the scent of fresh oranges and clementines, along with a splash of sea-salt...

They walked silently back the way they came, and left the note on the empty pillow next to the pyromaniac's sweet head.

The figure took one long, final look at Axel, like he was taking a picture with his mind, before leaving the room as silently as he had entered.

------------------------------------

Warm sunlight flooded the room now, and Axel's eyes slowly fluttered open. He yawned and stretched, as most people did when the wake up to start their normal day. He went over things he had to do for Xemnas, what his chores were, who was cooking dinner...

His eyes had been scanning his room, just because they had had nothing better to do, but then they landed upon the note... He picked it up carefully, like it was an old document from before his time. One wrong move and it would turn to dust in his palm...

The familiar aromas went into his nose, and he instantly knew who it was from. His breath quickened with anticipation and worry, for he already was foreseeing what the letter was about.

Axel opened the sealed letter with shaky hands, and then held it out in front of him, taking in every word like it was the last time he would ever read the blond boy's sweet words.

_Flurry of Dancing **Flames**,_

_You hold my love close to you and it is there, that_

_it will always stay, with_

_You no matter how far I go away, I_

_will always love **you**, and_

_only you, for_

_I will return, and it is then that, we_

_Can leave this place, and  
_

Finally be free

_Wait for me, oh_

_I will return, I will_

**_return.  
_**

_My heart is, and will _forever_ be with_

_you._

_-The Key of **Destiny**-_

Axel felt the breath leave his body, only to then quickly return in rapid, futile breathes. The room was spinning, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to put a cap on the information that he had just been informed of.

He had been expecting Roxas to leave, for the boy had become obsessed with finding out why the Keyblade chose him... But...

_I knew this was coming, I knew it... Don't be surprised, get a hold of yourself. Breath, breath, b r e a t h . . .  
_

The Flurry opened his eyes again, a new spark burning in his emerald eyes.

_You'll die if I don't help you. I have to go, I have to, I can't just **wait!**  
_

He threw on his cloak, and ran out of his room, out of the castle, searching for the one he loved most.

Maybe things would have worked out the way they had planned.

Maybe Roxas would have gotten the answers he was looking for, and come safely home.

Maybe they would have been able to flee the Organization.

Maybe they would have been able to be free themselves.

But.

Different events occurred.

Events that were in neither of their plans.

They remain two souls, with the strongest of hearts,

The strongest of love,

And although no longer together...

_Their love will always burn hotter than lava, and brighter than the sun._


End file.
